


Wraps, Rocks and Fish

by BleedingHeart911



Category: Greek Mythology, Monster High, classic monsters - Fandom, generation 1 - Fandom
Genre: Gen, High School Never Ends, Multi, Other, but do want to throw in some other myths and monsters in there, ehh, i do not recognize the monster high reboot, i do recognize that i write a lot of gorgon fanfiction, i really like greek mythology, the party never dies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingHeart911/pseuds/BleedingHeart911
Summary: Poseidon discovers his old flame Medusa has a son.A new guy at Monster High causes some trouble for the ghouls and takes the roof off the place!





	1. Chapter 1

“You put a four-thousand-mile-long river over the Pacific Northwest?” Poseidon asked. He and his daughter were observing his swirling map of the world’s oceans. They were under the South Parasitic Ocean in a coral cave of Posea’s design. Only a few hundred years ago Poseidon’s waters glistened green like emeralds. The increased pollution from the land creatures turned his domain into sludge.

 

“No, Dad. I put a five-thousand-mile-long river over the Pacific Northwest.” Posea grinned, her greyish-green eyes twinkling. “My intentions are-“

 

“We drown the land-lovers!” He raised his trident over this head. He hated hearing his millennium old bones crack and shift.

 

Posea giggled. “We’re not drowning them yet, Dad, I’m still rising the sea levels for that big storm.”

 

“Right, right. Have I told you about the Gilgamesh flood, my sweet child?’ The god asked. “Now that was some of my best work.”

 

“Yeah, circa seventh century seven-day-storm-of-the-epics. It was a fusion project with storm gods Shullar and Hanish. You were really something back then.” Posea said, her webbed hands placing nutmeg shells over the destinations of her sea storm.

 

Poseidon mumbled as she went on working instead of asking him to relay his story. He remembered the fearsome storms in his youth. He remembered teaching his heiress how to make bubbles. Before he could shake a tailfin Posea was inventing new reefs and training sharks. Posea was his pearl. Poseidon was her old fuddy duddy Papa.

 

“My wonderful child, how about a game of puffer-fish golf? You still owe me a rematch.” Poseidon said while straightening the coral-bow on her head.

 

“Ooh, rain check Dad, (giggle) get it?” Posea said pulling up a full basket of shells, “I have a heavy workload tonight.”

 

On the Milky Way Poseidon and Zeus played golf with the stars.

 

“See me hit the Big Dipper.” Zeus said as his lightning bolt hit a star towards the constellation.

 

“Uh-huh.” Poseidon said while looking back at the seas on Earth.

 

“Aww, Po-Bro, let the kids take over. My twins are ruling the skies and I like it. I actually got to go to mortal concert yesterday and let me tell you they let it get crazy!” Zeus said as he held the lightning like an electric guitar.

 

“Brother, don’t you miss being a king? A real force to reckon with! We were the lords and masters of the universe!” Poseidon said as he wacked a star with his trident.

 

Zeus scratched the inside of his ear. “Sounds like you need a date.”

 

The webbed-toed god grumbled. “I have no interest in meeting anyone new.”

 

The older brother put his arm around Poseidon. “In that case, go for someone old. Someone who made you feel good about yourself.”

 

Poseidon thought of his many, many exes and squinted back to the planet Earth. On Earth, in Ascarica, in New Salem of Oregon Poseidon saw a monstrous woman. A few wrinkles but she still had the best legs of any land-lover.

 

Medusa Gorgon had a chisel and hammer in hand and sweat pouring off her snakes. She promised her friend Harriet Wolf she’d make a one of a kind statue for the werewolf’s gallery show. This sculptures would be the first ever hand-made by Medusa. She was at her temple-like home which next to a lake and a statue garden

 

She stepped back and put her thumb up to the front of the rock. She nodded contently at the eleven hours of work she’d done already. Medusa could already see a shoulder starting in the square block.

 

“Shall this one smile?”

 

That voice she’d recognize any time of century. She became aggravated all of a sudden. Medusa pushed back her hissing hair back.

 

“Don’t you knock anymore?” Medusa asked the whale-like man standing in her back balcony. She knew he could take whatever form he wanted, usually with some fishy style thrown in. This time he was stacked big like a marine with a thick grooved throat much like a humpback whale. His nose was flat and he was hairless along the bumpy head fin. His eyes were black, wide and cold with tiny hints of green around the edges of the huge pupils.

 

“I didn’t think you’d let me in after what happened in the South Atlantic.” Poseidon said. He admired the tall woman’s square jaw and Greek nose under her flower-shaped sunglasses.

 

“Yep, and if I said ‘get the hell out?’ you’d say?” Medusa asked as she turned around.

 

“Let me pour you a drink first.” Poseidon held up a wine bottle filled with Ambrosia.

 

Medusa puckered her lips then said, “One glass then leave the bottle.”

 

Poseidon smiled and was about to walk into her home. She held up a hand to stop him, stuck her thumb behind her back and walked in by herself. She came out with two plastic cups and put them on her lawn table.

 

“Your hair looks shorter then the last time I saw you.” He said while sitting at her table.

 

“Longer.” Medusa corrected, since the last time he saw her she sported a pixie cut.

 

Poseidon leaned on her sculpture. “I like it.”

 

“The hell do you want?” Medusa asked while politely smiling.

 

“So salty. I was missing you. I miss how we were once in love. Do you remember love, Medusa?” The Sea God noticed she wasn’t wearing a wedding ring.

 

“I remember fighting, hate-sex, making you bleed, you making me miserable….” Medusa said in a singy-song voice.

 

“Go back to the sex, that was my favorite part.” Poseidon said, already feeling better as she crossed her legs.

 

“Mine too. Shame you’re such a sore-loser at everything else.” Medusa said, finishing her drink.

 

“You know how to get my satyr.” Poseidon said, chuckling fakely.

 

Medusa stood up. “Leave the bottle, babe, and get swimming.”

 

Poseidon frowned and stood up, buttoning his foam-blue suit. “Fine, but I’m taking the Jolly Roger with me.”

 

“No, no you’re not.” Medusa said when she pushed him back. He walked around her. The gorgon grabbed his arm and took off her sunglasses.

 

The Statue-Poseidon cracked a smile. “Still immune, monster.”

 

The stone body exploded. Medusa covered her face with her arms and squat down. She put her sunglasses back on and saw a blob of water walk into her home.

 

“Hera help me.” Medusa groaned as she sped-walked inside.

 

Poseidon opened the kitchen cabinets and searched for the flag. “Nope, but you have far too much junk food in here, love.”

 

He went into her laundry room. “A lot of jerseys. Still a games fan I see. Great Olympus, they reek of male stench.”

 

Poseidon was walking up her staircase when he noticed family pictures. He recognized her sisters. He then noticed there was a boy in all of them that looked like the sisters. The higher up he went, the younger the boy in the pictures became.

 

“Dear me, Medusa did you breed? Oh me. This boy looks about sixteen. And the last time I saw you was…” Poseidon’s bottom lip dropped. “He has my lips.”

 

Medusa whacked Poseidon with an Adamant hammer she had Hephaestus weld. Poseidon fell down the stairs and smiled the whole way. He squirmed on the bottom step for beat. He became a blob of water and flew up to Medusa. He hugged her. She scoffed as his black blood dripped on her carpet.

 

“We made a son! Great Scarier Reef, he’s a fine looking boy!” Poseidon laughed with great joy. The god leaned back to look at the mother of his new child. “Why have you never told me before, woman!”

 

Medusa pushed him off her shoulders. “I’ve seen you as a father and that was never what I wanted for my only son.”

 

Poseidon blew a raspberry. “Are we talking about Sciron _again_?”

 

The gorgon pulled up her Adamant hammer again. “Stay. Away. From my boy. Or I will do something we both regret.”

 

“I am a God, Medusa, you could never truly hurt me.”

 

“Leave or I will marry you.” Medusa said, feeling sick in her stomach.

 

Poseidon stepped back from her. “You wouldn’t dare.”

 

“Wouldn’t I?” Medusa said, her snakes stuck their tongues out.

 

Poseidon’s cheeks puffed up then he let steam escape his ears. “Fine! But I am taking the Jolly Rogers.”

 

“You can have the flag, and give me your word as an Olympian God that you will never meet my son.”

 

Poseidon stared at the picture of the boy laughing in a pool. He sighed. “As the Lord and Master of the Seas you have my word that I will never meet the son we made.”

 

Medusa spit three times on the ground. “Because you know I kept Aphrodite’s personal number.”

 

Under the sea, Posea was nurturing her personal garden of souls. They weren’t captured souls, just links for her to check on the world’s sea monsters. She was listening to manatee’s recorded songs on her shell-phone when her father tapped her shoulder.

 

“My child, you have impressed me with the wisdom beyond your age. This belongs to you.” Poseidon said as he held out his trident.

 

Posea gasped. “Dad! I’m….(her eyes bugged out) you want a vacation, don’t you?”

 

Poseidon put his hand behind his neck. “You know me well, daughter.”

 

“You can just ask me and I’d say yes.” Posea said, eyeing the trident.

 

“I already ask much of you.” Poseidon admitted, fiddling with his trident in his hand.

 

Posea put her hand over her father’s hand. “I won’t do something I can’t handle. And I can handle a lot.”

 

“You are the best part of me, Posea.” Poseidon said as he stared in his daughter’s eyes. “I am so proud to give you temporary takeover my domain. The waves shall obey your every whim.”

 

Posea shook her hands and grinned wide as a shark. She took the trident and struck a pose. She pouted her lips, leaned sideways and held the trident parallel to her arm.

* * *

 

Sciron was known for stealing and literally kicking people when they were down.

If you haven't seen Monster High's GREAT SCARRIER REEF then go see it!

The newest movies have great animation but are deprived of the original Monster High charm and secure world building.


	2. Wish, Reel and Fly

Monster High was the most inclusive learning facility in the world. Every type of monster was allowed as long as they followed simple etiquette and a malleable dress code. Public for the local commute of Ascarican monsters and had expanding boarding rooms for exchange students. The forward thinking of the classic monster elders backed the school’s funding. Only just undead the old creatures wanted peace and prosperity for their offspring. The old suffered enough in the hateful, warlike prejudice of the days of past. For the tomorrows and the present they made a sanctuary for their new generation. Attending Monster High was a precious privilege and honor.

“Excuse me, I asked for brilliant gaspberry, not moderate cerise.” Draculaura said, a gentle smile showed her vampire fangs. 

She was training freshmen of the Fearsquad party-planning committee. They were in the gym covering every inch with pink ribbons, streamers, paper stars and flowers. 

The Elders would fund the school but still demanded the students work for their after-school clubs and equipment. The easiest and most efficient money-raising gig the Fearsquad has was throwing parties, at every occasion, for the sake of the school. 

The young centaur neighed a whine but smiled then said, “Right, I will read the ribbon boxes more carefully when I go back.”

Draculaura clapped her hands. “Thank you, Lizzie Axel B. Remember to be careful but quick, we open tonight!”

Frankie Stein walked up to her pig-tailed friend. “Thank you for helping us. The AP Mad Science Club really needs the funding to go to nationals.”

“Of course! It’s so fun! You going to love the pink lab coats Clawdeen is sewing for you ghouls!” Draculaura said, taking her mint-green friend’s hands.

Frankie was relieved when they didn’t pop off. Her steal stitches were finally holding! 

They heard a long moan and turned to see an arm crossed Ghoulia.

“No, Ghoulia, I don’t think putting you in pink makes you look less like a genius brain. You can dress cute and build a rocket to the moon.” Draculaura said with a nod.

The zombie wanted to find the right words to say she appreciated her friends’ work while she didn’t want to wear a frilly outfit when giving the speech for her club.

Ghoulia picked her words carefully and moaned her opinion.

“With due respect to you, but pink-poof will unite us.” Draculaura said, her arms around the president and treasurer of the AP Mad Science Club.

“I’m sure we can compromise.” Frankie said to Ghoulia’s uncertain face.

Outside of the gym was I.G.M booth. The I.G.M (Iron Goddess of Mercy) was a tea club originally but had only three members. They added an espresso machine and opened a needed service for in-between classes. 

“We need a soy-milk-Mummy-Mocha, please.” Jinafire said while taking in orders. 

Robecca Steam was so back up with orders she began added the steam from her own engines through her fingers. For the record, she oiled and polished at every chance a day. None of the students questioned this and took the cream flowers she made with a doo-hickey she attached to her wrist.

In line was Abbey Bominable standing next to Heath Burn. The latter was wearing a blue beard, sunglasses and hat. 

“Heath, she does not care if you are seen.” Abbey said, choosing between an Iced Long Onyx Fang or Flat Bone White drink.

“Abbey-bear, I broke her heart and now she wants to break me. Or burn me with her words.” Heath said, taking her snowy hand in his warm hand. “And I don’t want the dragon to be snappy with you.”

“She will not. I am friends with Fire of Jin. We talked. We cool.” Abbey said while patting Heath’s cheek.

Deuce Gorgon was standing a customer behind them when Heath set the muffin basket on fire. Abbey put the fire out with an icy blast from her palm. The fire element laughed sheepishly, paid for the two Long Onyx Fangs and left with Abbey’s hand on his back. Deuce rolled his eyes (covered by sunglasses) and checked his iCoffin for new textmessages.

The monster in front of him left with their order and then a green-orca-like manster cut in front of Deuce.

“Dude.” Deuce said with mild annoyance and hissing coming from his snakes.

The manster turned around with the most relaxed smile. “Wow, sorry, didn’t see you there, dude. Let me buy your drinks.”

The new monster had blotches of brighter green around his round, inky eyes going down from his bottom lip to under his shirt. The gorgon had his doubts and wanted to call a bluff. He looked at his phone and read outloud, “Okay, I need two large Scarican Vanillas, one with whipped scream and the other without. A medium Caramel Spookiato with almond-milk and sprinkles of chocolate; a small Mummy-Iced-Mocha sprinkled with cinnamon and a large Einstein Hazelnut Blend and a large decaf Frappuscreamo. Got it?”

Before Deuce could blink the stranger was holding all the drinks on one tray in one webbed hand. In the other he paid Jinafire and added a heavy bill in the tip jar. Deuce scanned the drinks and saw they were correct. 

“Uhh, thanks.” Deuce said taking the tray. “Thanks, ghouls.”

Jinafire nodded, she didn’t mention that the new guy didn’t get anything for himself.

“Least I can do.” The aqua monster said. “I’m Phineas. You can call me Phin.”

“Deuce, you’re new but seem okay.” Deuce said as they stepped aside of the line, another monster said ‘hey’ and Deuce responded warmly.

Phin smiled slowly from gill to gill. “I am new to Monster High. You seem to know everyone.”

“I had better, I’m running for King of the…whatever dance this week and need the support.” Deuce said as they walked down the hall.

“The Whatever dance sounds fun. Who doesn’t want to be a king?” Phin chuckled. “That would be tops.”

Phin liked watching Deuce fist bump and nudge monsters on his way. The kid was popular and handsome and ‘Phin’ was flattered on where he got it from. If he was honest with himself the charm was from Medusa but confidence had to be from Olympus. 

The two entered a room with monster youths sitting in a triangle of chairs. They each had pens and clipboards in hands and claws. In the center was a female mummy and male zombie. 

“We need confirmation on Spirits& Lime’s sponsorship.” Cleo DeNile said as she looked at each monster gaining responsibility, “We’re still a round table short, the craft paper needs to be returned and tulle needs to be bought. I demand to know who ate Ginny’s lunch?!”

The students fearfully looked at one another. A monster with a fang-overbite was red-faced as he admitted to eating Ginny’s lunch. Cleo was handed a ruler from Slo Mo, curled her finger so the guilty would present his wrist. 

Phin flinched at the whack on the fist. He noticed Deuce smirked crookedly and sighed happily.

Slo Mo saw the drink order came and moaned to Cleo.

“Break time is seven minutes and counting.” The wrapped ghoul said as she walked up to collect her Mummy-Mocha.

“Thank you.” She said, her teal eyes a little bit softer then a second before.

“Any time.” Deuce said as he blew on the cup’s open rim. There was rising steam from the cup between them.

An aggravated Phin looked back and forth between the two. “Oh fishhook.” He mumbled.

He cleared his gills and made a gagging noise. The couple looked at Phin.

“Cleo, this is the new guy Phin. New guy Phin, bow down to the Queen of Monster High and my heart-“

Cleo rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his arm, “Oh Deuce.”

“Cleo De Nile.” The gorgon said with a wallop of affection that made Phin seasick. 

Cleo smiled until Phin began choking. She glared at Phin as Deuce handed him a trashcan.

“No, dude, I’m okay, it’s just something in the air.” Phin said, a hand to his stomach. Bending over he showed his back fin.

“Maybe you need some water. The Monster High pool is treated for salt water and freshwater creatures.” Cleo said ash Deuce took her hand in his. “It’s close to here, you can see the sign.”

Phin held deep the boiling water in veins. The way Deuce looked at Cleo told him he had to either be nice to the child of Ra or ignore her completely.

“A pool sounds nice. Later Deuce.” Phin said, patting the gorgon on the shoulder. He flatly said, “Ms. DeNile.”

The mummy kept a mental list of enemies and methods of torture. In her mind Phi had just made it to number sixteen and earned shunning.


	3. Wonder, Realize and Freak

The in-door Monster High swimming pool was for freshwater creatures. The salt-water pool was outdoors. In somemonsters’ opinion this was a precaution for keeping the fresh water ‘pure’ and clean. In others’ opinion salt water was tougher and could handle the diversity of outside. Some, not all, freshwater monsters called salt-water monsters brutish and deserved whatever disease they contracted.

“Okay, okay, look, I made- I mean I believe Poseidon from the beginning made water monsters equal in all measures. Evolution made them different not one better than the other. Though, if I have to be honest Sea Creatures were a more rewarding offspring.” Phin said.

Lagoona Blue, a salt-water ghoul, laughed while Gil Webber, a fresh-water lad, scoffed. Lagoona and Phin were sitting at the edge while Gil swam in the water.

“Excuse me, with all due respect Lagoona, how aren’t Freshwater creatures better? We have the reputations of being gentler, more gracious with Normie relations and-“

“You taste better with lemon and butter, too.” Phin said while Gil when white in the scales.

“Young merman, let me remind you that Sea Creatures should’ve died centuries ago with all the Normie disasters thrown at them. But what did they do? Got tougher, rougher and damned beautiful too! Now this is just my humble words but I’d take one sea creature into a battle or last minute essay writing on awesomeness before I’d take twenty fresh-waters boos.” Phin stated as he jumped up and punched the air.

Lagoona jumped up too, her blonde curls bounced, and elbow slammed Phin with gumption. “Fair dinkum, mate!”

“Atta girl!” Phin said, he was proud that even after all the whale-squat the Freshies laid on Salties that this young sea-nymph was still lovely and bright.

Gil was getting out of the pool to leave, a cloud of glumness hovered over him.

Lagoona grabbed his finned arm. “Gil, wait, don’t take all this nonsense to heart.”

“Just like a Freshie to be too gooey in the belly.” Phin mumbled.

Gil didn’t hear the exact words but still felt the insult in the tone.

“May I just ask where you’re from and what makes you such an expert to talk about either of our scartiages?” Gil asked; usually he could tell by the fin protrusions but this guy looked totally neutral to average water-monsters’ traits.

Phin scoffed, “It’s all my scaritage, kid. My family is all of it.”

Gil didn’t care for the wishy-washy answer. Lagoona stepped between them,

“Boys, let’s agree we’re all monsters here and it doesn’t matter where we came from at the end of the day. Ey?” Lagoona offered, she felt like Frankie was a stitched up angel on her shoulder as she spoke.

“How refreshing of you, Lagoona. Let’s wove seaweed crowns for everyone.” Phin joked. 

Lagoona was not amused and about to say something in her defense when Phin interrupted with, “But okay, okay, we’re all friends today. Group hug?”

Phin pulled them both into a hug, though neither liked him in that moment.

“I explained why Gil and I broke up and the new guy made it into this big species thing..” Lagoona said to her friends at lunch.

“Sweetie, wasn’t that always the problem with you and Gil, though?” Clawdeen Wolf asked, her amber eyes half opened.

“No….a little. It was more about him not knowing what he really wanted. I’m trying to decide about college and it’s between going back to the ocean or staying here and he was no help in deciding.” Lagoona said, her fork twirled at her seaweed salad.

“I vote you stay here!” Draculaura said, she was covered in pink glitter. 

“I’d like that.” Clawdeen said raising her paw. Cleo and Frankie did the same with their hands.

“Awww.” Lagoona said, her webbed hands over her heart.

“Back to what you were saying about the new guy being bad news, I totally agree.” Cleo said, she eyed Phin talking rambunctiously to their guy friends.

“He has this superior tone, like he’s older than he is.” Lagoona said, looking over her shoulder.

“That’s about half the people in this school.” Frankie said, “Maybe he’s insecure and pushing through it.”

“He’s pushing something else around.” Cleo said, her butter knife piercing her salad.

“And so my brother pushed him over me and he fell into the hole I made!” Phin laughed, slapping the table and spilling drinks.

Manny Taur and Clawd Wolf laughed and put their arms around each other. Deuce chuckled next to Invisbilly who remained silent.

“Boys, I’ve had a lot of fun back home but need some new blood. You guys wanna take a trip? Deuce, come on, I’m sure you’d like the dirt under your nails.” Phin said, smiling hopefully.

“I’m getting a refill.” Invisibilly said, rising from the table. Deuce said he’d go with for another bag of kale-chips.

The snakes on his head nibbled on the bitter-crunchy chips as Deuce said, “No, I don’t think he’s hitting on me.”

“He’s looking at you the whole time he’s talking. And he’s really needing for you to be into what he says.” The opaque young man said; his hand was faded from his wrist so it seemed like the cup he held was floating.

“I noticed that, but usually when a guy’s into me they act like they hate me then say something like ‘nice delts’. This guy with the complimenting and showing off, well it’s more like Phin’s looking for someone to look at him.” Deuce explained.

Invisbilly pushed his long bangs out of his eyes, “Personally, I don’t wanna hear him tell stories. All gripe, no grip.” 

Neither knew that there was a tiny starfish hanging onto Invisbilly’s beanie. The starfish squirmed quietly and relayed the conversation into Phin’s ear hole.

Phin had a fork in his curling hand. He twirled it in a small spiral. The smoothie in Invisibilly’s hand blew into a bubble then popped. His ghostly-pale face was covered in green slush.

“Dude, someone pranked you. You!” Deuce chuckled shortly before handed his friend napkins.

“My pranks are clever and make people think.” The nearly transparent young man said indignantly. “This is a crime against theatre.”

Phin smirked. He looked behind the boys at the Grey Matter Dance. The poster was pink and the occasion asked guests to wear pink. He would look good in a coral cape. 

At the dance Ghoulia wore her pink lab coat and matching pink glasses. She also had a plaid-pink dress on and looked very smart. At the podium she gave an inspiring and insightful speech on how this contribution would help put a monster in space. In truth she needed the funding for research in molecular biology but while vital there were few jokes she could pull from that material. The people liked jokes and she liked telling a good joke. 

Draculaura squealed in joy. “We look Fangtastic!!”

The young vampire held her werewolf-ghoulfriend’s hand. Clawdeen’s red criss-crossing pants matched Draculaura’s red bodice. Draculaura wore frills and a high collar while Clawdeen had a pink leather jacket and pink rings in her braids.

“I’m grateful every single day that we don’t wear uniforms but seeing everyone in matching colors is pretty woof.” Clawdeen said holding a glass of pink lemonade.

Abbey had a thin stream of blue and purple in her white hair and the rest of her fur-rimmed dress was pink as her eyes. Lagoona wore a short, loose fitting dress with a pink amaryllis crown in her hair. Frankie wore a home-made dress that was a bold combination of different pink patterns, her shy smile made her all the more endearing.

The venders were selling as if what they had was free. Holt Hyde wore a spikey pink wig and spun sick beats that had the monsters tapping their paws, tails and feet.

“Ohh! The ghouls did truly regal job!” Cleo said as she slid her shoulder next to Deuce. She was wearing a slinky dark-pink dress and he wore a pink button down shirt with a pink tie.

He took her hand and twirled her around. Cleo landed in his arms with her hand on his neck.

“And we have you to thank for it all.” The boy with red sunglasses said. “You are so boss.”

Cleo grinned smugly and put a hand under his chin. She leaned in for a kiss and met with a bloated puffer fish. They were both holding the round fish with their pucker lips. Deuce grabbed the sticky fish and looked at it curiously. Cleo saw a folded paper on the fish’s quill. The mummy pulled off the paper before Deuce spiked it over the crowd. Other monsters began slapping it around as if it were a balloon.

Cleo read the fish’s note and groaned.

In the empty hall wall Phin leaned on a locker. He wore a coral button down shirt and coral tie. The sea-dweller was looking at the gym doors.

As they opened Deuce walked in.

“Deuce, my sea dawg, I need to talk to you-“ Phin noticed the gorgon’s arm had Cleo attached to him.

“Alone, preferably.” Phin said with a strained smile.

“Anything you have to say you can say to both of us.” Cleo stated, both ruby-ringed hands gripping her boyfriend’s arm possessively. 

Phin grumbled, dropped his smile and pushed imaginary waves away from his side. “You would hear it on the wave eventually. Deuce, I offer you to come home with me tonight to the sea.”

“What?” He asked flatly while Cleo screeched the question.

Phin approached with shoulder back and eyes open. “I see a sharkish hunger in you; you want action, danger and glory! I can give you that, son. Sailing the seas, horseback riding, drowning evil normies! And on off days, I suggest fishing off Kefalonia.”

The vacation sounded sweet but Deuce wasn’t keen on the inviter. He looked at Cleo and she shook her head. He cleared his throat, “Thanks, dude, really sounds like a rockn’ time but I’ve already got plans with my, ya know, close friends and Cleo.”

Cleo put a hand on her hip and leaned her head on Deuce’s arm. “You came on a bit too hard, Phin, but I’m sure there are other boys who’d love the chance. Too bad this one is mine.”

Phin grimaced at the rejection. “Really, none of that sounds as fun as being King of Whatever?”

“Not even close!” Cleo stated. 

The ceilings began to rumble and drum like thunder was brewing. Under the lockers water was slowly seeping into the hallway. Spectra Vodergheist was hovering near buy and took interest in the in-door weather change.

Phin played with his tie and wiped his brow to the back of his head fin.

“Great cephalopod mollusks, I didn’t want to play this card but we are family!” Phin said as he grabbed Deuce’s shoulder.

“Oh my Ra, back off!” Cleo said, her wrapped hand pushed Phin’s away.

She saw the fury but didn’t care until Phin pushed her against the lockers. The wind was knocked out Cleo and her mind went fuzzy as it slammed against the metal. Deuce’s response was punching Phin in the throat.

A decent blow made Phin proud of the gorgon’s land hand. He was disgusted on how Deuce held the mummy princess-style and his snakes licked her Eye of Horus earrings.

Phin’s larynx was collapsing though from his will it healed instantly. He was about to yell at Deuce’s terrible decisions when he felt a chill on his gilled neck.

Abbey had frozen Phil into a block. She and the other ghouls had come on the scene after Spectra flew to them.

“Cleo! Are you alright?!” Draculaura asked as Ghoulia hovered over her bestie.

The zombie checked her eyes and head. Cleo was mumbling but her friends didn’t hear her words. Ghoulia pronounced a slight concussion. Abbey stepped over and put her large cold hand on her wounded friend.

Clawdeen growled furiously and pulled up her sleeves. “Abbey, defrost him so I can rip him to shreds!”

Lagoona was a forgiving monster but she had just about enough of Phin. For the first time in her life she spit on someone’s frozen body. She saw a crack in the ice. She blinked and the ice block exploded with shards flying at the ghouls. They ducked and took the blows. The ice was hard and cold but didn’t harm any of their hides. They noticed the hall lights went out and the floor has an inch of water rising.

Phin was standing with clenched fists and flat teeth grinding at the monster youths.

“Meduseus Chrysaor Gorgon! That is not how you address a god and your father!” Phin yelled, thunder cracking behind him.

The ghouls turned their heads to look at Deuce who was confused and stunned by the announcement as they were. “Say what now?”

Phin scoffed and motioned his arms to raise the flowing water over his head and around his body. After a tornado was efficiently wetting the watching monsters, including Spectra with her live-feed-ready iCoffin, the water splattered around him to reveal an older man in a navy-blue suit with a bright blue beard cut short and a sharp head fin over his brow. His skin was a shimmering green very similar to Deuce’s green snakes.

“Come to Papa.” Poseidon boomed, holding out his arms.


	4. Wild, Riveting and False

"Come to Papa." Poseidon boomed, holding out his arms.

Deuce leaned the unconscious Cleo on his shoulder as he used his other hand to lift his sunglasses.

Poseidon bit his bottom lip as he smiled, “You have my sea-green eyes.”

He was petrified and a grin on his grey face.

The ghouls looked at their gorgon friend who raised his shoulders in defense.

“What? That’s not my old man!” Deuce said, he turned his head from Abbey’s gaze. On the other side was Clawdeen’s piercing amber eyes.

“Yeah, you’re the drier side of scaly but any guesses why this crazy dude thinks he could be your dad?” The werewolf asked.

“Maddy was a social-bat back in her day.” Cleo mumbled, she had a hand to her head.

Ghoulia groaned sympathetically and took her bestie’s hand.

“Ghoulia, my powders are in my locker.” The mummy said to her one friend she trusted with her locker combination.

“Cleo?” Lagoona asked looking back from statue-Poseidon.

Cleo’s eyes were closed but she softly said, “Maddy is an absolute treasure and outstanding person, she could not be easily wooed by any monster. I think an Emperor might be worthy of her time.”

“Emperor!” Poseidon yelled as he exploded the stone form, the ghoul kids ducked again. “You royals are all the same! You only see a headdress and a chair!”

“You are not talking to our friend that way!” Clawdeen said as she ran to him with her purple-painted claws sharp and her teeth bared.

Beast and beauty Poseidon saw in the creature running with bloodlust. From his palm grew a drop of water that morphed into a water-filled bubble that captured Clawdeen. Her claws tore at the bubble walls but they stretched like rubber.

Draculaura gasped loudly at the air-bubbles escaping her ghoulfriend’s furious mouth. The vampire took off her shoe and poked at the drowning prison. In Abbey’s hand, from the ice in her veins, she built a hammer just about her height and four-times her weight.

“Matakia Mou, your mother and I were over the horizon in love as we conceived you. “ Poseidon said as he caught the ice-hammer in his fists.

Abbey willed her powers to spread from the hammer on to the sea-being. His hands began to frost. Lagoona cheered on her yeti friend. She also saw Draculaura sobbing as she struggled to tear open the bubble prison. The salty creature ran to the bubble with a fist towards the bubble.

Instead of breaking the bubble Lagoona’s hand went through the magic water, as if she was dipping in a pool. Lagoona wasn’t sure but she thrust herself inside the bubble. 

The zombie brought a very old tea-size package of herbs to Cleo. By the mummy’s instructions Ghoulia tore open the top of the fragile paper. A golden dust swirled up to Cleo’s nose. She heard the fluttering of a scarab’s wings as her mind cleared from the pain.

Clawdeen was holding her breath when Lagoona hugged her. Without a guarantee Lagoona held onto the werewolf and they jumped out the bubble. They landed in Draculaura’s happy-crying open arms. When the two ghouls were out the sweet pink vamp went back and forth giving them kisses.

Poseidon grabbed the other end of Abbey’s hammer and liquefied the mass. Abbey briefly considered it a waste of ice. She quickly shrugged it off and made yeti-hand-held hammers that twirled in her palms.

“Now son, you have a fine line-up of young women to choose from. For my sake, why bother with (his nostrils flare) that one?” Poseidon asked as he ducked from Abbey’s blows. He punched back but she seemed as bothered by a blow to her stomach as a cruise liner hit by a jellyfish.

“Are you deaf, blind and stupid?” Deuce incredulously asked. His ghoulfriend pulled a magical Egyptian totem from her purse. 

The gold falcon opened its’ eyes; a blinding light shot from the orbs. Suddenly sand blew around the ghouls and Deuce. He watched as Cleo’s eyes opened and glowed bright yellow as a magical energy formed around her hands. She clutched her polished, bejeweled hands and soaked in the power from her ancestors.

The Greek God, who Abbey lost sight of in the blowing sand, saw the Egyptian God appear before him. He was a taller fellow with a predator bird face and extravagantly painted eyes. He work pressed slacks over his talon feet and a leather jacket made of sunshine.

“Harpocrates?” Poseidon asked, squinting at the old ally.

Cleo spoke in her people’s forgotten tongue, “It’s Horus, fool.”

As she pulled back her arm for a punch Horus did as well. The feathery punch was the first true wallop Poseidon had felt in ages. He would’ve felt good about that if the traitor hadn’t switched teams back to Ra. The Oceans God dented the lockers in the hall. The ghouls didn’t see Horus, they saw Cleo enchant herself and the force of her motions winded Poseidon back.

Poseidon rubbed him jaw as he watched his son smile into the top of Horus’ great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-niece’s head.

“How dare you bring Horus into my family’s business.” Poseidon scathingly said to Cleo.

“How dare you try to harm mine.” Cleo said, she was glowing bright but her words came out ice cold.

Poseidon stood up, Horus and Cleo braced with a palm up in warning.

“This was a whirlpool of fun, girls, really. Though I truly do not mean you girls harm.” The Olympian said.

Clawdeen scoffed, “He says when he’s about to lose.”

“Deuce, my son, at the mercy of your friends’ hands I ask only for your understanding.” Poseidon said, a hand over the trident lapel.

The green snakes hissed angrily as Deuce quietly said, “I am not your son.”

Poseidon’s eyes became all black like the deepest depths of his lost seas. “Yes you are!”

He stomped his foot and the ground shook and the floor began to tremble. Cleo and Horus raised their arms to cover the ghouls in the hall. Lagoona thought of Frankie who was still in the gym. From the gym there were screams of fear from the other students.

Horus/Cleo reached to strangle Poseidon or knock him out. Whatever the method they aimed to remove him from Monster High. Poseidon whacked them both with his hands in a fury that reminded Cleo of a snake that didn’t want a bath. He was a fussy brat that she wanted to put in a giant time-out.

“I just wanted bonding time with my boy!” Poseidon complained as he pushed Horus away by the face. The walls began to crack and the ghouls huddled together.

“He’s going to destroy the school.” Deuce said as he held Cleo close.

Cleo/ Horus pushed back harder. “We will not let him.”

The gorgon looked at his frightened friends and his ghoulfriend who was holding the roof over his head. 

“I won’t let him.” Deuce said as he put Cleo back on her feet. He kissed Cleo’s cheek, his snakes licked her too.

The gorgon sighed and let go of her. Cleo’s skin felt drained and in need of moisturizer. “Deucy! Come back here!”

“Poseidon,” Deuce said, with no change, he grinded his teeth and called, “Pops?”

The storm stopped, the debris standing still in the air. Poseidon’s black eyes became wet with hope. “Yes, my son?” 

“Wanna go sailing?” Deuce suggested wishing he had gasoline to drink.

Poseidon released his hold on the elements around him. Horus caught the ceiling to protect the ghouls. Poseidon pushed through his mess to embrace his son. Deuce didn’t flinch from the hug. He lightly patted Poseidon on the back causing Poseidon to hug him tighter.

The ghouls all gagged at the sight. Cleo shook with fury and fear.

“Let’s go, Matakia Mou.” Poseidon said as he engulfed them in a twisting wave.

They disappeared and left Monster High intact. Clawdeen checked Draculaura’s every inch and the vampire did the same to her paramour. Abbey banged open the door to the gym,

“Everybody cool?” Abbey asked. She heard replies from Frankie, Heath and that ghoul from her Clawculus class.

Ghoulia and Lagoona rushed over when Cleo feel to her knees. She had her arms bent to hold up the falling ceiling.

“I’m going to apply more lipstick,” Cleo said as she slowly crushed the rubble in Horus’ hands. She wanted to squeeze the rocks so hard until they became diamonds to assault. “And then I’m going to pulverize that boyfriend-napping blowhole!”


	5. Work, Red and Foils

“How do we get to Olympus?” Frankie asked after Ghoulia explained the most likely place Poseidon would end up was Mount Olympus.

 

The rest of the student body was repairing the damages to the hallway and gym that Poseidon rumbled. Operetta began a fundraiser for the repair costs with instrument lessons. Her phantomly father had her trained in every instrument this side of Lake Pontchartrain.

 

“I keep calling Cupid but she’s not picking up.” Clawdeen said with her phone to her highly-sensitive ear.

 

“Why we call cupcake-monster?” Abbey asked. The ghouls were sitting in a classroom.

 

“She has a special door that transports to different dimensions, I think her mom is a government agent.” Clawdeen said.

 

“Is Olympus a different dimension or a place in Greece?” Lagoona asked.

 

“It’s like a different plane, close to our universe but overlap like a Venn die-agram.” Draculaura said, she held up her phone to show her Boo-gle Maps search.

 

Clawdeen growled at her phone, “Voice mail again! If I have to hear ‘fable-ous’ one more time!”

 

The ghouls all turned when they heard a bone-snapping sound. Turns out it was Cleo’s broken phone that dinted a locker and became shambles.

 

“They put me on a waiting list for a rocket! ME!! A waiting list! Me!!!!” Cleo said, furiously balling her fists.

 

Ghoulia moaned to inform Cleo that they wouldn’t use a rocket a to get to another space and time.

 

“Well without Cupid or me how are we going to go globe and space hopping?” Cleo asked, she pinched the bridge between her eyes and inhales slowly. Lagoona stroked her arm because she, and the other ghoulfriends, knew Cleo was worried about Deuce.

 

A lightbulb went off in Ghoulia and Frankie’s heads. They looked at one another with smile and sparks in their eyes.

 

“We might have a friend who could help.” Frankie said.

 

The ghouls went to the Mad Science AP room where one student was still working.

 

H.G. L’Engle

 

A ghoul stood typing on her iCoffin666 with dark purple skin and orange hair that twisted up into two tree-like buns. She wore a labcoat and was mumbled to herself very quietly.

 

Ghoulia moaned, “Hello, H.G.” and got the busy ghoul’s attention.

 

Looking up at them the ghoul had eyes all black, like Scarah Scream’s eyes were all white. She had a flat nose and sparkling stones in lines over her eyebrows.

 

“Ghoulia. Frankie. Other friends. Hello.” H.G. said holding out an arm to shake each one of their hands.

 

Clawdeen appreciated a monster with a firm handshake. The extra shaking of their shoulder almost out the joint was much but she said nothing when it didn’t affect Abbey.

 

“Hello, I’m H.G. L’Engle. I like physics and psychics, one is a passion that explains the universe like music and one is just funny cause they sometimes use physics and sometimes they guess and it just goes wrong.” H.G. laughs at the memory of a werewolf’s arm fur getting caught on fire as the family tried to contact their deceased uncle.

 

Frankie politely laughed along, “You’re so funny. H.G. I must be honest.”

 

“Please be.” H.G. said immediately stopping her laughing.

 

“We have a mission. And willing test subjects.” Frankie said with a big smile.

 

“Excuse you, test subjects?” Clawdeen asked, her fur went on end.

 

“Yes, but this is our way of getting to Olympus!” Frankie said, her blue and green eyes hopeful as a bat on a clear night.

 

Abbey flatly said, “I see, in we go and out we come like from Yak stomach.”

 

Draculaura got in between them, “Okay, freaky and not in the good way, but I trust Ghoulia and Frankie and maybe H.G.”

 

H.G.’s bottom lip dropped and she held her hand up to the vampire; Draculaura kindly smiled and high-fived her new friend.

 

“Test subject friends, you should not be afraid. I have worked on my teleporter since this earth was flat.” H.G. said as she motioned towards the purple doors of her invention. The design was very plain and it only had three buttons. It reminded the ghouls of an elevator.

 

“And we’re your first test subjects? Why?”Clawdeen asked looking at the genius nerds who were a little too happy for her comfort.

 

“I would never test on an unwilling monster, normie or creature.” H.G. said sternly.

 

Lagoona stepped forward on the Going-For-It team. “I like that answer, surfs up, gils. Cleo?”

 

Cleo was taking selfies from every angle her arm reached. “I’m just recording some in-case pictures. Of course we’re going through that thing!”

 

“You sure?” Abbey asked, she knew her friends were smart but the machine couldn’t declare it

 

“I trust Ghoulia and Frankie’s judgment with my unlife and idea of Deuce suffering at the hands of that barbarian…” Cleo said, she clutched her phone and held it to her heart.

 

Clawdeen looked at Draculaura. Draculaura always needed her for late night calls, early morning texts and every other free minute of the day. The vampire felt like the best version of herself when the werewolf listened. Clawdeen was rarely bothered by the calls and texts. They were her favorite times of days because Clawdeen needed to listen and hear herself with Draculaura.

 

“Okay, fine, let’s go before I come to my senses.” Clawdeen said as she pulled her hair back and tied it into a braid. Draculaura came up behind her use her corset ribbon to tie her love’s end.

 

The mummy sucked in her jealousy at the ghoul’s goo-goo-eyes made only for each other. She found the compartment in her heart that felt joy for others. She felt it expand when she saw Ghoulia, H.G. and Abbey check the machine.

 

Cleo looked at the shirtless picture of Deuce on her iCoffin. “We’re coming, my sweet, to save you and to shatter the knees of that blubber-whale.”

 

On a cool green sea there was a sailboat. On the sailboat a crab held up an iCoffin and took pictures of Poseidon smiling and putting a thumbs up while hugging Deuce. Deuce was dressed in a dated navy sailor boy costume with another finger held up to the camera.

 

Poseidon laughed, “Son, I’m aware the outfit’s meant for guppies but I didn’t have any pictures of you as a boy. Now I do.”

 

The sea god rubbed his head against Deuce’s. The bites from his snakes reminded Poseidon of old times with Medusa.

 

“Whatever.” Deuce said as he held his hand open. The crab tossed the iCoffin to him then jumped in the water. The gorgon texted, though he wasn’t getting any responses, he kept his thoughts on monsters he wished were there.

 

Poseidon slapped her back and looked at the glimmering sea. “This will be great! I’ll teach you to sail, fish, clean a fish, hold your breathe for hours-“

 

“Pass, did all that with my mom.” Deuce said, his snakes’ hisses sounded haughty.

 

Poseidon grumbled but stayed positive, “Oh ho ho ho, and after I taught her to do all that. Did she ever credit me? I also taught her how to make sweet lov-“

 

“Stop! Stop!” Deuce said his hands on his ears, “I do not want to hear that.”

 

“Son, your mother is a very fine woman in every as-“

 

“Dude! Moms can do whatever she wants on her own time but dammit that’s my moms!” Deuce said, staring right at Poseidon’s weird swirling eyes.

 

Poseidon unclenched his jaw. “Alright. She is off the deck. Let’s dive into a conversation about someone else?”

 

“Anything else.” Deuce said, rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses.

 

“Alright, let’s talk how ravishing princesses lead to ravaging families!” Poseidon said to the stubborn offspring.

 

“You are not my family! No one related to me would talk like that about Cleo! Hell, my cousin Viperine married a vampire queen!” Deuce said, wishing he had a harpoon.

 

“Dear me, the insanity is spreading.” Poseidon said, wistfully staring at the clouds, “It’s too late for her but not for you! Son, I could never forgive royals for their audacity to our kind! You give them an inch and they swim all over it!”

 

The gorgon aimed to break his jaw but his fist met with water as Poseidon evaporated to the other side of the boat.

“Plus I’m not so crazy about her blood. A union with Ra and Isis would never make us really happy. They’re so judgmental.” Reappeared Poseidon said, his head resting in his hand on a folded arm.

 

Deuce grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt and forced him against the boat’s side. “Shut. Up.” Deuce said quietly, his snakes hissing with exposed fangs.

 

An amused smile peaked on Poseidon’s face. “You have your mother’s sneer.”

 

The sea water began crashing and splashing at the boat. Deuce lost his balance and slid to into the sail. He caught the pole before impact and looked at Poseidon. The waves picked him up and they rose to tower over the sailboat.

 

“Deuce, my boy, I wouldn’t change you for the world. That being said we have some work to do about your attitude towards authority.” Poseidon said as he flicked his wrist and waves to topple the boat.


End file.
